Minato's Lost Daughter
by Kuronoo
Summary: Minato's long lost daughter comes back to the Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A shadow runs throught the trees. The shadows stops, standing on a branch, the bright morning sun, shines on the shadow, showing a young girl to be in her 20's with long red hair, that's in a ponytail, wearing an ANBU uniform. She sense that some people are coming, so she hides in the trees. Three young teens walk by the tree. One has short pink hair, one with raven blue hair, and the other, with blonde hair like the fourth hokage. The girl thinks to herself "Must be Naruto" Just then the raven blue boy, and the blonde starts to fight. She sees a guy with sliver hair walking up to them, grabing them by their backpack.

"Stop fighting you two." Said the silver hair Ninja.

"But he started it!" Protested the Raven haired boy, and the blonde.

"Naruto, Sasuke, can't you two get alone?" Asked the short pink hair girl, sighing as she walks past them.

"No!" Yelled Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Ignore them, Sakura." Said the sliver hair ninja.

"Hai, Kakashi Sensei." Said Sakura.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walks back to the village. The girl hiding in the trees smiles, saying "I'm home, Kakashi, and Naruto." She jumps through the trees heading into the Leaf. Kakashi looks up seeing her shadow, wondering who or what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girl walks into the village, being stared at, but ingores it. She sees Naruto go into the ramen shop, then some ninjas saying "Isn't that the demon boy?" "Hai. He needs to leave this village." The girl gets made walks up to the ninja, punching, making them fly into a bluiding. Naruto seen what happened. He walks up to the girl. "Miss, you're like Sakura. You SO got to teach me that!" Said Naruto as he was eating his ramen. "Uhhh, well. I guess it wont hurt a thing." Said the girl as she walks away, trying to ger Naruto to leave. Naruto follows her. "What's your name, Miss." "Yuuki" Said Yuuki like she didn't want him to know. "Yuuki? Yuuki what?" Yuuki rolls her like 'He reminds me of Mom'. She sighs. "It's just Yuuki." Yuuki points at Sakura. "Look. She loves you. Go see her." When Naruto happyly runs up to Sakura, Yuuki disappeared. Sakura punches Naruto. "You baka! I don't love you! Who told you that?" Sakura was getting ready to punch Naruto again. "That lady." Naruto points to where Yuuki was once standing. "Huh? She's gone?" "I don't see anyone, Naruto." Sakura walks away.

That night as Yuuki walks the Leaf Kakashi is talking with the 5th hokage. "Lady Tsunade, are you sure, Yuuki's alive? ... I mean, it's been 14 years. She disappeared." Kakashi said, wondering if his long lost friend is alive. "Yes, Kakashi. I am sure. There's been sitings of a young Anbu girl, with long red hair, and blue eyes around." Tsunade hands Kakashi a picture of him and Yuuki. Yuuki is smiling her smile that Kakashi loves, and he's just looking at her like... Well, words can't tell. "If it's really her... What's going to happen to her." Kakashi asked worried. "Well, if she's her old self. Nice and kind, and didn't betrayed the village, she will not be killed. Kakashi sighs in relief. "Should we tell her brother?" Kakashi looks out the window, watching Naruto run after Sasuke, and Sakura. "No. If she wants him to know. She'll tell him." Tsunade goes back to her work, Kakashi leaves her office, walking outside, seeing Yuuki standing by a building leaning on it. Yuuki sees Kakashi looking at her, and she disappears.

The next few days Naruto gets introuble with some sound ninjas. Naruto is pinned to a tree, slowly losing his breath. Yuuki comes to save him, killing the sound ninjas with Lighting Blade. "Kakashi...? No... Someone else..." Naruto said before he fainted. Yuuki catchs Naruto, taking him to the hospital. When Naruto wakes up a while later, looking at Kakashi, sitting up real fast. "Where is she? Where's that girl?" Naruto starts to yell. "What girl, Naruto." Kakashi asked him, trying to get him to lay back down. "A girl... She used Lighting Blade, just like you, Sensei." Said Naruto, as he is forced down on the bed. "... Dunno what you're talking about, Naruto. You must have hit your head hard. Now get some rest." Kakashi leaves. Naruto sits up. "I didn't hit my head. I seen a girl." Said Naruto. Kakashi walks away from the hospital. "Yuuki... You come back, and save your brother..." Kakashi walks back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Kakashi walks to his house, Yuuki is sitting on his roof, looking down at him. "Kakashi..." She says into the wind that blows lightly. Kakashi feels like he's being watched. He looks up at his roof, before he does, Yuuki disappears. "Yuuki?" Kakashi asked himself. He walks into his, sits on the sofa, turns his T.V. on. Yuuki looks at him from the window. She smiles, then jumps down, landing on the ground, on her feet, then walks to the hokage's building.

When Yuuki gets to Tsunade office, she knocks on her door. "Come in." Said a working hokage. Yuuki walks in. "Lady Tsunade, long time no see." Said a smiling Yuuki. "Yuuki-Sama!" Tsunade jumps up, and hugs Yuuki. Yuuki hugs her back, laughing. "Kakashi? How's he been?" "Kakashi? Do you still have a crush on him, Yuuki." Yuuki blushes a bit. "No!" Yuuki looks out the window, day dreaming. "Ahh, you do?" Tsunade sits back down, giggling. "Your little brother saw you, when you saved him" "I know. I was hoping he would." "The villagers are calling him a demon." Yuuki's hand goes into a fist. "Dad, didn't want him to be called a demon. He wanted him to be called a hero!" Yuuki punches the window, it brakes, falls to the ground hitting Sasuke in the head, Sasuke looks up. "Yuuki... Your father is gone. He did what he did to save Leaf. You know your next in line for hokage, right?" Said Tsunade, as she walks to Yuuki. "I know. I'm not going to be hokage. I'm staying as an ANBU." "Your choice, Yuuki." Said Tsunade as she looks at her broken wind, then goes back to work, Yuuki turns around, leaving. "I'm going to go see, Kakashi." Tsunade smiles. "He'll be happy to see you." Yuuki nods, and disappears.

Yuuki gets to Kakashi's house, knocking on his door. "Who could that be?" Kakahsi asked hisself as he gets up, walking to his door. When he opens it, he sees Yuuki, he looks at her in shock. "Yu-Yuuki?" "In the flesh, Kakashi." Kakashi hugs her not letting her go, a tear rolls down his eye. "I thought I lost you, Yuuki." Yuuki hugs Kakashi back. "Thought?" "I've lost Sensei, Rin, and Obito, and I thought I lost you too. Kakashi hugs Yuuki tighter. "I'm right here. Just left after father sealed Kyuubi into Naruto." "Why'd you leave, Yuuki?" "Didn't know what to do after father died." Kakashi looks at Yuuki. Yuuki whipes his tear away. "I'm still here, Kakashi." Kakashi laughs as he remembers Yuuki whiping his tears away like she alway have. "What?" Asked Yuuki. "Nothing." Yuuki smiles at Kakashi. Kakashi takes Yuuki's hand, Yuuki blushes. Kakashi takes Yuuki to the sofa, sitting her down. Kakashi sits be her. Yuuki rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, falling asleep. "Still the same, Yuuki." Kakashi whispers to hisself as he lets Yuuki sleep on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Yuuki woke up to a loud banging at Kakashi's door. "Sensei! Sensei, wake up! We're going to be late!" Naruto was bangning at Kakashi door, and yelling. Yuuki wakes Kakashi up. "Kakashi, Naruto is at your door, yelling about something." "Huh? Oh, our mission." Kakashi gets up, walks to the door, and opens it. Naruto runs in, stoping in his tracks. "That's her! That's the girl that I saw!" Naruto points at Yuuki, Yuuki just raises a hand saying "Hi." Kakashi sighs. "We better go to Lady Tsunade now. Naruto needs to know." "Right, Kakashi." Yuuki and Kakashi walks out, Naruto follows, by Yuuki. "Now what?" "You'll find out." Yuuki rufls Naruto's hair. Naruto pushes her hand away. "Don't touch me!" "... Alright." Yuuki disappears. Naruto runs to Lady Tsunade's office, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Saukra, are following. "Who's the girl?" Asked Sasuke as her walked into the Hokage building. "Naruto's big sister." "Huh? Naruto has a big sister. But Sensei, the girl looks like the 4th Hokage's daughter." Said a very confused Saukra. Kakashi goes quit. Once they are all in Tsunade's office, Tsunade tells Naruto everything. about Yuuki being his sister, and that the 4th is his father, and that it was him that sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. "What? She's my sister! And our father sealed the Kyuubi in me! Why the hell would he do that to his own son! To make him a monster!" Naruto's voice can be heard through out the village. "No, Naruto. Father wanted you to be seen as a hero. Not a demon." Yuuki trys to grab her brother's hand. Naruto pulls away. "Well... I wont let you be my sister! You ranaway, not caring about your little brother!" Naruto runs out of Tsunade's office. "Naruto... That's true..." Yuuki is hurt, and leaves.

That night as Naruto is on his mission with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, he gets into big trouble. Naruto is fighting Orochimaru. Naruto goes 4 tails, hurting Saukra. Kakashi nad Sasuke try to calm him down but nothing works. Kakashi tells Sasuke to go for Yuuki. Sasuke goes to get Yuuki, but Yuuki isn't in the village. "Where is she?" Sasuke asked hisself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasuke finds Yuuki sometime after Naruto goes six tailed. Yuuki has a cruse mark on the side of her neck. Sasuke whispers to hisself while he's trying to douge Yuuki's attacks. "Damn... Orochimaru gave her a cruse mark..." Yuuki starts up the Rasengan. "Sh- She knows the Rasengan...?" Yuuki charges at Sasuke, as Sasuke jumps into a tree. "Yuuki! Kakashi needs your help!" Yuuki stops, as she heard Kakashi's name. She then stops the Rasengan, looking at Sasuke. "What does Kakashi need?" "He needs help with Naruto." "Naruto...?" Sasuke nods at Yuuki. "Yes. The Kyuubi is going wild." Yuuki says in a whisper "Brother..." "What did you say, Yuuki?" "Nothing. I'm going." Yuuki disappears. "Did she say 'Brother'? Oh, well." Sasuke runs back to the others.

Once Yuuki gets to the others, she stops in her tracks. "Naruto... Naruto, stop!" Kakashi hears Yuuki, he looks at her being very happy to see her. "Yuuki, did Minato-Sensei, teach you the Jutsu for stoping Naruto?" Yuuki nods, running to her little brother. "Naruto, stop, please? Like father said... You're no demon... You're better than that, Naruto... Stop..." Naruto doesn't her his big sister, and attacks her, slaming her into a tree. "Yuuki!" Kakashi yells for Yuuki. "I'm fine." Yuuki stands back up, brushing herself off. "If he wont listen then I will have to use the Jutsu, on him..." "Yuuki... Minato-Sensei, wouldn't like to his son like this." "I know that, Kakashi! I just don't want to hurt, Naruto!" "Yuuki! Look out!" Yuuki looks up, seeing Naruto, is about to attack her, she then quickly side kicks Naruto, throwing him to the ground. "Sorry... Naruto..." "Yuuki don't be sorry! Stop him! He hurt Sakura!" "Alright! Fine! I'll use it!" Yuuki does hand signs, Naruto runs back to Yuuki, ready to kill her. Yuuki then places her hand on Narutos' head. Narutos' eyes goes back to their blue color, he then falls to the ground, but Yuuki catches him before he does. "Naruto..." Naruto's eyes open up, and he sees Yuuki. "Oh. Yuuki-Sama." Yuuki laughs. "Nee-chan, don't call me Yuuki-Sama." "Nee-Chan? I'm Nee-Chan?" "Guess it's time to tell you everything, Naruto."

When Kakashi, and Yuuki get Sakura, and Naruto to the Leaf Hospital, Yuuki tells Naruto everything. "WHAT? YOU'RE MY BIG SISTER!" "Yes. And yell." "So... The 4th Hokage... Minato... Is our father?" "Right." "Why did you leave your baby brother behind!" Naruto starts to cry. "I didn't mean to... After fathers' death..." "You see, Naruto, when Yuuki and Me was kids, Yuuki was VERY close to Minato-Sensei." Kakashi smiles as he remembers the old days. "Yeah. And I bet you had a crush on my sister too." Yuuki punches Naruto's head. "I've been knowing he had a crush on me. And he's been knowing I had a crush on him, Naruto!" "Ow! My head!" Sasuke walks in after checking on Sakura. "That's why Kakashi never talked about her. Naruto, remember Sensei said he loves someone so dearly, but he never said her name?" "Yes, Sasuke. I do." "It's your sister he loves." "But that means, I wont get to know my sister!" "Naruto, we can go out for Ramen, and talk?" "That'll be Great, sis!" And so that's how Minatos' Long Lost Daughter comes back, and Naruto finds out about his Mother, and Father, and his Big Sister, he NEVER knew about. The End.

Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long for this update. I've been VERY busy! I'll try to keep up though!


End file.
